Sky Night
by Otaku4now
Summary: This is the story of My other OC Noah Bellstrom. Yes he is related to Jack Bellstrom plus he's his twin. My brother is SO lucky! He's the first man to pilot a IS and I'm just a normal teen gamer i was a beta tester in Sword Art Online and got the copy for free,and the servers are now up so wish me luck!
1. Start of something

**My second fanfic and it's a sword art online one the main character is Noah Bellstrom My Favorite OC's twin brother he just got sword art online an- well i'll let you find out. **

* * *

**Noah's POV (Main POV)**

My name is Noah Bellstrom the brother of the famous Jack Bellstrom one of the first IS pilot's in the world i get mistaken for my brother well because we are Identical Twins. I'm not a IS pilot or am i important i'm just a gamer but i am a darn good one. (damn i heard a loud tire screeching noise for real) I was chosen as one of the 1000 beta testers for Sword art onlines closed beta and Woah it was fun! The VRMMORPG genres are amazing it felt like i was in the real world all thanks to the nerve gear.

So because i was a beta tester i got a free copy of the game when it came out and didn't have to go spend the night at the mall. So now today is the day the server for sword art online activates i can't wait 1 hour to go.

***1 hour later***

I walk towards my bed with my nerve gear in my arms i put the Helmet type game system on 'Here we go!' i thought while taking a deep breath and closed my eye's...I opened my eyes and yelled "LINK START" then all the bright and cheerful colors faded and turned into a darkness. I didn't see anything at all just darkness and my body was gone, but i already knew of this because of the beta testing days.

Couple seconds later a robotic lady voice came out of nowhere and said "I shall be you Guide,I was programmed to help you through your epic journey in sword art online. All your previous stats will be from the closed beta will be reset, we will need to restart scanning sequences.

Then tons of numbers invaded my vision i waited until i heard the voice again the voice then said "Body scan complete" Your new virtual body is ready the voice said. As she said that i felt my body come back to me i crack my knuckles and punch the air a bit.

"Please try out your voice again to see if there was any change from the closed beta test, We suggest using all the notes from the music table"

I nodded and cleared my throat "Do,Rei,Me,Fa,So,La,Ti,Do" i sung without any nervousness because only a robot was there.

"All Vital scan's complete now secondary scan will commence while in character creation process" the voice said

Ah the character creation process it's where you create your character too make it look like what ever you want most people make things look like super models or better looking people i just make it a bit different like brown hair and blue eyes.

* * *

***After all that stuff***

I finished my the process and now i just need a name i put NoahBellstrom it's not like anyone will believe me right? I accept and everything goes black again. Then finally i see light it looks better than it did in the beta testing day's tons of detail it looks beautiful. I clench my fist and say " I hope your ready sword art online!" when i did say that other people came and spawned, i ran out of the spawn area.

I went over to the Lvl 1 monster's area which were Frenzy boars i walked over to one I took out my weapons which were dual bladed long daggers. The Boar turned to see me and Immediatly went into battle mode it ran towards me and charged i then dodged and with both daggers twice slashed horistontly making the Boar's hp go down to 80%.

It attacked me again i dodged once more and slashed it with the left dagger and right dagger. I repeated this until it's health was at 10% then it ran away. "Hey get back here you Dirty Pig!"i chased it until it stopped and turned around with 2 other Boars. I then flipped the Dagger's down so the Blade would face the ground and the hilt would face the sky.

I charged at the 3 Boars and they charged at me I activated my sword skill,There is no «Magic» in SAO except for the different colored crystals that bring instant effects, instead players can fight using their «Sword Skills». Execution of Swords Skills are assisted by the system, and it can fall into any of the four properties: Thrust, Slash, Pierce and Blunt. I used the sword skill Multi-Slash which let me attack multiple enemies at the same time.

Once i released it i slashed the 2 new Boars and destroyed them into Polygons,and Pierced the last Boar's torso with my dagger. I took my dagger out of the boar and put my daggers away. I felt someone staring at me i activated my detecting skill which was a lvl one so it wasn't great but it could still detect someone behind a tree.

"You can come out now" i said a black haired man coming from the tree "Who are you?" i asked "My name is Kirito What is yours?" he said "I'm Noah why were you watching me?" I said "Well it's weird to see a someone pull off a sword skill that perfectly on a game that just came out how did you do that?" he asked "It was mostly the the system asisist, i have to go" i said as i ran off.

After a bit of slaying monster's i took a break on a hill and watched the sunset man it looks nice even for a game. "well time to log out" i went to the menu and tried to find the log out button it wasn't there.

* * *

**How** is it good bad? Next time it will be 2 years later telling you about what's been going on how he's handling and stuff.


	2. Spirit Bro? Accepting OC's

**So...**** just kidding about chapter 2 of Sky Night it's going in it's original time flow Teehee**

**Don't Own Sword art online...But i own Noah **

**Some people are saying the meeting with Kirito was...Unnatural well he isn't going to be in this story alot just some encounters Excepting OC's! Noah: You Mean Accepting OC's Otaku-sama. Me:I...I..Just...Shut up Noah**

* * *

***Noah's POV***

"What? the logout button where is it?" I asked to no one in particular 'thats impossible...' I thought to myself while in shock. I thought about calling/Messaging a GM but the lines were busy 'Other people must be experiencing this as well' Noah thought. "What's happening could it be a glitch or a prank...If it is a prank it ain't funny!" I yelled hoping for someone to laugh and say i got you or something like that, but no one nor thing said anything.

A message on my screen appeared out of nowhere and said **Teleport Request=Accept or Decline?, **i thought it was just some random pker trying to lure me into a trap so i went to push declined, right at the last second the Accept and Decline button switched places which surprised me, but this surprise caused me to Accept the teleport request

Once it was Accepted everything turned black for a few seconds until i could see the town square and a mass of other player's. "What happened to the logout button?" One Player Said "Is it a problem with the software or a glitch?" Another one said "I demand to speak to a GM!" One stated

As all the player's were yelling a black ooze came from the sky "Hey everyone look up there!" One yelled. The black ooze stopped in midair and formed into a person. In a Cloak like mine but covering all of the figure.

**Player's Welcome to my world!**

**'**Your world...does that mean that he is a GM?..but calling it your world is ridculous' Noah thought

**My name is ****Akihiko Kayaba the creator of Sword art online and the only one who can control it.**

'Akihiko Kayaba i remember him he is the creator of Sword art online and the nerve gear that guy is a genuis but what is he planning?' I thought "I got a bad feeling about this" i said

**Most of you have discovered the fact that the Log out button is gone this is not a glitch nor error this is a part of SAO. **

"A part of SAO..." a man in front of me with red hair said the hooded figure continued on with his Annoucement which would have made people think he was insane.

**Until you get to the top of the castle you will have to stay in the game there is no way to get out on you own free will.**

A moment of Silence was disrupted by the next thing the hooded figure was going to say which made everything get crazy.

**Any disruption or dismantlement of the nerve gear is Forbidden if this is attempted... the signals in your** **nerve gear would a emmit a strong magnetic pulse destroying your brain and stopping basic function's.**

"WHAT!" Alot of people said in unison other's to afraid of what is going to happen next to even respond.

_Destroying your brain and halting your basic function's (Italics are now thought's) _I thought

"What if there is a blackout?" One man yelled

**"I was getting to that now t****o be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result..."**

The man takes a Deep breath and continues

**235 players have already exited the game, and world...Forever**

_235 players have died already? why do this? _i thought

**Do not worry about the bodies in the real world the Internet media,all tv,Radio have been notifiyed about this and are reporting over and over again to insure that death's would be avoided. That mean's no worry's for your brain exploding your bodies are being moved to a Hospital or institute and given the best treatment in the 2 hour's you have.**

_This i can't believe this is happening what kind of insane freak would do this _I thought

**But i ask you to take SAO no longer a game but a new reality, from now on no revival can be worked if your HP reaches zero you are going to** **die**.

"You monster! who in thier right mind would do such a thing?" I yelled

**The only way to be freed of this "Game" is to Reach the top of the Aincrad the 100th floor every player will be logged out of the game i promise all of you that.**

Everyone was looking at the man in disbelief because they didn't want to believe the man. _Why is all this happening i just woke up one day and started to play SAO and now all this happen's!_ I thought i didn't want to believe this either. My Long lost twin brother Jack Bellstrom, my friend's, my dog Otaku his last name is 4now,and the girl i had a crush on Emily Rosen i might never see them again if i die.

_Then don't die! continue fighting until you can't stop and don't come back until you win SAO and save everyone in it! _That voice? Brother?! _Yeah it's me not really me because i'm at the hospital waiting for you to comeback but you picked me to be your spirit guide...something like that _My Spirit brother said. Am i going insane? i can hear my own brother in my head when he isn't in my head.

_Spirit Guide Spirit Guide i took the image of your brother because it your most comfortable with him_ Spirit Guide brother said. Can i just call you Spirit Bro? i asked._ Sure why not it is your head you really need to clean up it is messy up here. _Spirit bro said. I sweatdropped I'll get back to you on that one Spirit bro but right now i have bigger problem's bye.

_Bye_ Spirit bro said.

**Now proof that this is a new reality i gave a gift to everyone. open your inventories. with this i say goodbye Akihiko Kayaba then turn's back into a blob and leaves.**

I opened up my inv. and scrolled down to find a new item Hand Mirror "i wonder what this does" i said to myself 1-2 second's later a light engulfs everyone around us. A quick minute later and the light vanished showing everyone's true face most of them were 30 year old men and regular gamer's. Let me explain this 80% of the time are Gamers who play MMo games are kinda nerds, 10% are Handsome guy's, 9% are hacker's and the little 1% are hot/cute girls.

"Hey wait a minute you look famillar where have i seen you before?" One guy said "Yeah your face seem's like a face i saw before." another one said _wha? _i thought then i realized my cloak had been taken away. _Dammit! _i thought as i went to my inventory to equip my cloak but it wasn't there. "what the?" i said

"WAIT A MINUTE!"A man said who had short red hair and has small hair on his chin who wear's a bandana. "I KNOW YOU YOUR THE MALE IS PILOT!" he said i pointed to myself and looked at other people and all of them looked at me. "Me?" i said "Yes you what is a guy like you doing playing a game like this?" he said

"Oh i'm not that guy...I'm his twin brother" i said everyone else looking at me with disbelief _why not just pretend i'm my bro?_ "Okay Okay you caught me i am the Male IS pilot and can't a guy play a game once in a while?" i said they all smiled at me and picked me up and cheered "Hey kid what's your name?" the red haired man said "Me? Jack but i go by Noah so no one could find out who i was."

"Oh My name is klein and if you wonder why we are cheering for you is because you did something only women could do!.. Everyone Say it with me Hip Hip Hooray for the Male IS pilot!" while they continued there chanting other people farther away from us heard them chant. "Male IS pilot?" One said "Yeah Yeah i heard about that on the new's but i thought it was a sham!" another one said.

***Place where Akihiko Kayaba watches* **

**"Male IS Pilot Interesting i can't wait until i get to intervene"**

***Back to town square***

"Okay put me down put me down i don't deserve this unesscary cheering" I said "Oh sorry" Klein said and smiled while they put me down. "sorry but i have to go now" i said as i ran off "Hey where are you going?" Klein said "Some different place your a nice person Klein i know our path's will cross again good bye!" i said as i left the Town square down to the second village but unaware of the person following me.

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished OC's are going to be accepted so please submit by PM or Reviews i regularly check PM's before Review's so the first people who send me their OC's will have their OC's as a main character**

**Noah: One question why did i talk to my brother while i was in the game?**

**Spirit Jack: _Because i am your spirit guide i said this ton's of times what don't you get?_**

**Noah: Um... spirit and Guide  
**

**Spirit Jack: You are a big idiot**

**REview!**


	3. A Maybe Stalker?

**Hey Everyone miss me of course you do! Introducing 1 OC In this chapter don't worry other's 2 more will be in the next chapter.**

**Epic Pairings: NoahxLisbethxOCxArgo**

**Disclaimer: No way i could ever Own Sword Art online**

_Italic's Spirit jack talking.._**  
**

**Bold Something Important or Something,.**_  
_

* * *

As Noah was running down to the next village he failed to notice the person following him mostly because of the level 23 Lizard Men Walking around. "Oh Shit! what the hell is a level 23 Monster doing here?" Noah said quietly as went the long way around the Lizard man. As he Arrived at the village his health was close to the yellow zone this is because he was ambushed by some boar's "Damn things are tricky" Noah said to himself as he went to sell the unnesscary item's he collected on the way here.

After selling all the thing's he gained 100 Col the currency of SAO "Should i buy some gear and fight some Monster's or Find a place at a Inn?" Noah thought to himself before he made his mind up to Rent a place at a Inn. While he was walking he felt someone watching him (About Time) "You can come out now" Noah said in a calm fashion. A few second's later a hooded person came out from a corner. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

The person cleared their throat and said "My name is Argo and i wasn't following you i was just going to the next village a.k.a. here and you were just in front of me and i decided not to bother you!" Argo said. "Oh really now you expect me to believe that?" Noah said as he crossed his arm's. "I don't care if you believe it or not!" Argo said "Whatever... why are you here?" Noah asked. "I'm here because every skilled MMO player's know that all the people over at the spawn are going to kill the monster's and there won't be enough kill's for anyone else." Argo said

"That was smart i came here for the same reason argo tell me were you a beta tester?" Noah asked "You have to pay for that information!" Argo said "Fine how much?" Noah said as he opened up the trade screen "15 col" Argo said it might not seem like a lot right now but to everyone there 15 col is like 100 col because it's the start of the game "yeah ok fiftee-Wait a minute that's outrageous!" Noah Yelled to the bystander "Well then i guess i won't tell you!

"10 col!" Noah said "13 col" Argo said "11 col!" Noah said "14 col!" Argo said "12.5 col!" Noah said "Wait 12.5 that's not possible" Argo told Noah "Fine i'll pay you 15 col" Noah said as he payed Argo. "Yes i am a beta tester and because your my first costumer i give you my thank's!" Argo said Noah sighed at this "Well at least i'm not the only one" he said "You're a beta tester to?" Argo asked "Yeah...I didn't tell you my name yet did i?" Noah said "You did not" Argo said "I'm Noah" he said "Is that you're real name?" Argo asked Noah "Yeah what if it is?" Noah said "Not that many people use there real names that's all" Argo said

"Well it doesn't really matter to be..."Noah was saying until he yawned "Well I'm going to Rent a room see you argo" Noah said as he walked into the Inn with...Argo right behind him "What are you doing?" Noah asked "I'm getting a room as well" Argo said "Whatever dude" Noah said as he walked to the desk and payed for a room. "I'm not a dude i'm a girl!" Argo said as she took off her hood "Woah I'm sorry i didn't know mostly only guy's play games..." Noah said "I understand girl gamer's are rare in games" She said as she payed for a room as well.

"What luck our room's are right next to each other Noah!" Argo said as she opened the door to her room "Yeah what luck..." Noah said. "See you in the morning Noah!" Argo said. "Yeah...See you then" Noah said as he went inside his room. Inside his room was a single bed one dresser and a Candle. It was mostly made of wood except the bed and candle of course. "So tired!" He said as he closed and locked the door then he jumped to the bed once he landed on it he was in his pajama's. Noah smiled a bit as he looked up in the sky "Sister..." A tear fell down his cheek as the word was said.

'Hang on i'll find you eventally!' Noah said as he started to set his alarm clock for 8:00 A.M. The next morning Noah woke up and got dressed he left his room quietly so Argo couldn't hear him once he went down the stair's he quickly ate something and walked out the door he said "Safe" "Safe from what Noah?" A voice said and this surprise made Noah jump "Woah!...Jesus Argo you scared me!" Noah said. "I'm sorry if i did" Argo said.

_Hey did i miss anything? _Spirit Jack said. 'You're still here? Noah thought _Your not going to get rid of your spirit Jack that easy buddy! _Spirit Jack said _Now Pay attention to that girl while i watch! _Spirit Jack said 'Whatever' Noah thought.

"It's ok so why are you out here?" Noah asked "Because i was waiting for you i can't fight by myself and you wouldn't let a cute girl fight for herself in a cave now would you?" Argo said to Noah "...No i wouldn't" Noah said as he sent a party Request to her.

**2**** hour's later**

"Switch!" Argo yelled as Noah zoomed in and double slashed the monster they were fighting. "Jeez that was troublesome thank goodness you were here or i don't think i could've beat that level 11 monster by myself" Argo said to Noah "No problem" Noah said. As the Pair continued walking they could hear the sound of sword's being parryed "What's that?" Noah asked "I don't know let's take a look!" Argo whispered as they got closer..

Once they arrived at the scene they could see a girl fighting a level nine monster by herself "What is that girl doing?" Noah whispered "I don't know!" Argo whispered back. The girl was holding her ground against the monster but was losing health slowly once it hit the bottom of the red zone Noah couldn't sit there and watch this happen.

Noah got into a sword skill position and waited for the right time to release once the girl hit the floor he released it and sliced the monster right in half. "Hmph weak monster" Noah said as he sheathed his weapon and walked over to the girl. "Are you ok?" Noah asked as he put his hand out for her to grab she accepted the hand and got up "Y-Y-Yes i am" She said "Good! my name is Noah what's yours?" Noah asked "My name is Argo" Argo said as she came up from her Hiding place. "M-M-My name is...AKIRA" the girl said.

* * *

**Thanks to Kagami Kamiya for his OC and Ulforceveedramon and dragonsound and also Renegadia23**

**The rest of the Oc's will be in the 4th or 5th chapter!**

**Review Please!**


	4. Put it on the tab!

I'm** BACK and no i did not fall down and die in a hole!**

**Now i know you all hate me for making you wait!**

**So i would appreciate the what are they called...umm R-R-Reviews? REVIEW!**

* * *

Noah smiled only a little "Why were you trying too fight that monster that's Clearly above your level?" Noah asked Akira while Argo was drawing on the cave walls. "I-I don't know i just couldn't think straight i came here too take my stress out on some monster's but then this lizard guy came out of nowhere and attacked me!" Akira said as she was fixing her hoody "Okay..here have this potion you are going too need it your in the red zone" Noah said as he tossed the potion too Akira.

"Arigato.." She mumbled as she drank the potion. "Well then akira..would you like too come back too town with us?" Argo suggested "It's safer too travel in groups! You know what they say 2 smart heads are better than one dumb one!" She said as she pointed at Noah "Hey i'm not dumb!" Noah reacted "_Dude you got told..by a girl named Argo" _Spirit Jack said. 'Shut up Bro!' he thought 'loud' enough for Spirit Jack too hear it. "...Sure, why not?" Akira said "Cool!" Argo yelled which echoed the cave walls and left the 3 kids hearing squeals and roar's so like the scooby-doo gang They skiddled out of there!

Once they left the cave trying too catch there breath Noah was the first one too get too the teleporter "Te..lePo..rt..[In..Sert Ran..Dom Tow..n Nam..e He..r..e]" Noah barely got out as he was teleported too the town but since the two girls were also out of breath they grabbed on too his shirt so they would teleport with him. "Whew! That one was close!" Noah joked '_Sometimes i wonder how we are even related..." _Spirit jack said as noah scolded him the best he could but i doubt he was doing anything.

'_Your brain having a Train Wreck or something bro?"_ Spirit Jack said "Grr.." Noah said and moved his head too the side quickly, "_Ow!"_ Spirit Jack said. Once they reached a resturant Noah and Argo and Akira started too eat there amazingly delicous food (LIES). They shared a few laughs and when they finished Argo said something that made Noah freeze "FREE DRINKS AROUND ON THE HOUSE! Put it on this guy's tab!" Argo said as he pointed too argo.

**Noah's POV**

"W-What? I don't have enough too pay for that many drinks!" i said as i my savings drop "Loosen up buddy! besides it's on a tab!" Argo said, but the tab would grow and grow and grow until it reached a very high amount but that is a story for another time. I sighed "Fine but you owe me" I reluctantly paid the Tavern owner enough too pay for the drinks 'Only a week and it's already settling down..i thought that there would be more havok..Unless everyone here except argo and Akira are NPC's...' i thought as i walked outside. The sun was still out i put my hand infront of my face too shield it from the bright virtual sun. "I still can't believe that this is a video game.." I mumbled apparently loud enough for Argo too hear.

"Me either but that doesn't mean it's not the truth, we have too stay alive in this 'death game' " Argo said as she stood next too me. "I know..but Argo may i ask you something?" i said too her "What is it Noah?" she asked "How long will you stay by my side?" i asked. Silence filled the air until she gave a sigh "I don't know..Maybe until i can take care off myself.." she said "Okay.." i mumbled once more "Hey, Hey that's a long while from now don't worry! Let's take care off ourselves until then!" She said.

I nodded "Yeah let's" I said as Akira walked out of the tavern "Uhm..Guys i have too ask a huge favor.." Akira said "What is it akira?" Argo asked "Uh..Well, you see i don't really have a place too sleep and i don't have enough money too pay for a Inn.." She said. "Oh..Well you could sleep in the forest.." i said "The F-Forest? Don't be crazy! I won't sleep there!" She yelled "But why not monsters don't attack you if you have a light source nearby" i said "...Because i'm afraid of being alone in the dark!" She said "Oh..I'm sorry i didn't know, well sure you can stay with us..but your sharing argos room." i said "Wha? Why!?" she responded "Because she isn't going too stay in mine.." i said. "Fine" Argo said.

**Regular POV+Setting change Dream**

Noah ran down what seemed like a limitless forest "Get back here!" One man yelled "You dirty stinking rat!" Another yelled "Leave me alone!" Noah yelled back. He ran until he reached the end of the forest, 'I think i lost them' he said and looked back too make sure. He sighed in relief then checked too se where he was "Where am i?" He thought and realized that i was a shrine. "hey its one of those Shrines.. Maybe thier is a shrine maiden.." he thought as he climbed the steps too the top. Once he reached the top he saw a girl around his age sweeping the floor like in one of those animes "It's true.." He said. The girl looked at him and smiled "Uh hello how may i help you?" She asked nicely.

"I was just looking around sorry if i bother you.." Noah said kindly "No it's fine we just don't get visitors here that often but the more the merrier!" She said as Noah walked away. "Maybe i'll come back here another day" He said nonchantly as he walked down the steps until "Hey there he is!" One of the men chasing him said "God Damn.." Noah thought as he ran away.

**Setting change Normal**

Noah woke up from his universal alarm clock. "Yawn.." he said quietly and equipped his clothes, Noah went down stairs too smell eggs and orange juice "My favorite!" he said and was happy until he said Argo and Akira gulping down the last glasses of Oj and eating the eggs "Darn.." he said as he went too the table they were sittting at "So you guys don't even save some for me now?" he asked as his stomach growled "Oh..Yeah well about that..." Argo started "It's okay i don't care about it anymore.." Noah said.

"Let's just go and get too training!" Noah said. 1 hour later the trio of 3 was in, intense battle with 4 monsters "Damn these guys are good.." Noah said as argo yelled switch "Got it!" He yelled and activated a sword skill while jumping in the air and kicking the monsters in the head then stabbing them in the throat. "Switch!" he said as akira jumped forward and used her lance too push her in the air she looked down and realized that she was going too fall right onto the monster. 'Damn' Noah thought as he ran too her and kicked the monster soo i could back off and caught Akira Bridal style. "You okay ? Noah asked her. Akira nodded "Yeah i am but please put me down so you can kill it!" Akira yelled Noah blushed "Yeah right..Sorry" He said as he put her down and focused his attention on the monster "Die!" He said as he stabbed it with his blade then hit it with the hilt of his other blade.

* * *

And i'll end it there! !

Review and make suggestion's and i might be able too write more!


End file.
